fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
North Frontier
Far up north, beyond the Great Lakes, is the little-explored expanse known to the inhabitants of the wasteland as the''' North Frontier'''. Perpetually covered by a thick blanket of snow, this vast region once belonged to Canada, but since the Great War it has been mostly uninhabited, except by the natives, who live and thrive in the environment. As of the early 23rd century, pioneers and explorers have begun to spread into the region, driven by the prospect of the lucrative trade in Rad-beaver furs and tails. History Pre-War There is not much to be said about the North Frontier before the Great War. Like most of Canada, it was only sparsely inhabited; most of the region remained forested, with only small settlements here and there. After the United States of America annexed Canada, some resistance organisations used the boundless wilderness to escape from persecution, and formed their bases of operations in the woods. Post-War Due to the rural nature of the region, the North Frontier remained unharmed by the explosions of the bombs, the nearest detonations being in cities near the southern Canadian border, like Winnipeg. This did not mean that the region remained unharmed otherwise, however. Escaping the fallout was not possible even in the woods, and like anywhere else in the American wasteland, this had its effects on the wildlife. Mutated creatures soon replaced the fauna, resulting in many species familiar in the American wasteland, such as the Radroach, Brahmin and giant ants, but also variations on existing mutated species unique to the North Frontier, like the monstrous polar variants of the Yao Guai. There even appeared a number of entirely unique species, like the Radmoose and the Rad-beaver. However, the mutated wildlife was not the most drastic change in the environment. Though it is not as noticeable down south, the nuclear holocaust had a definite impact on the climate. As a result, the entirety of the North Frontier is stuck in a perpetual winter. After the fall of civilisation, the indigenous peoples of Canada found themselves to no longer be bound to their assigned reserve lands. Many members of the Cree people spread back into the land and settled, just like they had centuries before they had ever even heard of the white man. In time, their access to modern resources waned, and the native bands began to resort to their old traditions and customs. In the end, the First Nations had outlived the foreign colonies. However, they were not the only tribals anymore. Those Canadians who had lived in the rural regions of Canada were also spared, but found themselves surrounded by native tribes. As time passed, they eventually began to adapt to this, devolving into a tribal civilisation themselves - though still with sophisticated technology, which became integrated into their traditions and customs. These "techno-tribes", as some would refer to them, spread through the North Frontier the same way as the Cree. Pioneering For centuries, the North Frontier remained untouched by outside intruders. The snow-covered forests, after all, were not exactly inviting to the wastelanders. It would not be until 2231 that anyone ventured to the north, when a man called Rupert Gillam travelled into the wilds. Gillam, an explorer at heart, initially undertook this venture for the sole purpose of sating his curiosity, but he soon made a life-changing discovery: the Rad-beavers that populated the North Frontier had developed a fur that insulated not only against the cold but also against heat. In addition, the fur was incredibly tough and durable, making it useful for all sorts of protective clothing. Furthermore, Rad-beaver tails contained a chemical that could be used to make very potent medicines. Thrilled by this discovery, Gillam gathered a number of companions and travelled back north to start hunting the creatures. Eventually they made first contact with the native tribes. A fair number of the tribes were reasonably cooperative and some would at some point begin trading with and hunting for Gillam and his companions. By 2232, Gillam's business became so successful that he founded the North Frontier Company. Factions North Frontier Company The NFC runs the trade in Rad-beaver furs with a monopoly. All commerce goes through them. As such, they are by far the most important non-tribal organisation in the North Frontier. Trappers, traders, and whoever else wish to visit the frontier will sooner or later turn to the Company, be it for shelter, trade, or employment. The Company owns and controls all the forts and most of the trading outposts in the North Frontier. Native tribes The North Frontier is primarily inhabited by native tribes, each with their own customs and habits, as well as their own attitude towards outlanders. Blue Arrow Tribe The Blue Arrow tribe is one of the tribes that live closer to the south, and was the first tribe Rupert Gillam and his companions made contact with. They are fairly accommodating to outsiders, and their tribe has the highest number of English-speaking members out of all known tribes. Deep Lake Tribe The Deep Lake tribe has its territory far further to the north than the Blue Arrows, and are the NFC's primary trade partners. Many of them have taken to Rad-beaver trapping as a result. They are accommodating and pacifistic, with only their so-called "War Men" being allowed to carry weapons for any purpose other than gathering resources. Charred Skin Tribe Warlike and hostile, the Charred Skins inhabit the area to the south of the Deep Lakes and north of the Blue Arrows. They constantly threaten the pacifistic Deep Lakes and often harass NFC travellers. They have an unhealthy obsession with fire and flames, and derive their name from the many burn wounds they suffer in their lives. Blackfinger Tribe The rarely-seen and often-feared Blackfinger tribe is one of the northernmost tribes, living somewhere to the northwest of the Deep Lake tribe. They have a reputation for showing up unexpectedly and murdering hapless NFC traders and trappers. They seem to do so out of xenophobia, as they are not particularly hostile to the other native tribes. The Landless The Landless form a nomadic tribe that travels across the North Frontier. They happily accept trade, but are otherwise not interactive with outlanders. Due to how far they travel, they have access to more exotic wares that the NFC normally cannot acquire. This makes them valued people to trade with, and their arrival is always eagerly awaited by trading outposts. Inuit Far to the north, a different native people dwells. They are not Cree like the other natives, but the Inuit from the north pole. They have only been seen once or twice by explorers who travelled particularly far north. They live up in the frozen wastes, where there are no trees, only ice. Techno-tribes In addition to the native tribes, a number of different tribes have sprouted from the Canadian Pre-War inhabitants. These tribes have assimilated much of the Cree culture, but they still utilise some degree of sophisticated technology. Green Glow Tribe The Green Glows have a fascination with plasma technology. They live to the northwest of the Blue Arrows, and make their own plasma weaponry, which they incorporate into various designs, from tribal-looking rifles to spear-like staves with plasma projectors at the end. They keep to themselves and seek no quarrel, but will fiercely defend their territory if outsiders wander into it. Steel Hand Tribe The Steel Hand tribe lives beyond Charred Skin territory. They scramble as much technology as they can find and use this to decorate themselves or fashion homemade machinery. They eagerly seek any new technology, and gladly accommodate traders whom they believe might have interesting gadgets. Skinners Led by a man called Thomas Skinner, the Skinners are a group of poachers who operate in and around NFC territory. They thwart and harass Company operations at every turn, stealing Rad-beavers out of traps and making Company personnel disappear. They bear a strong distaste for the natives, and often hunt them for sport. Category:Fallout: Hinterlands Category:Locations